Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the eldest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is engaged to Aiden Sawyer, who is half human and half Manticore demon. She was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Since the death of her parents, Prue, along with Emily and Charlotte, can access The Power of Three, as can her cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, creating two sets of Charmed Ones. Prue owns a book store named Cupid's Literature, named after her father and her cupid side. The store opened on the one year anniversary of her parents death. History Early Life Prue was born on August 10th, 2007 to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Prue was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind, and Hearting, the ability to teleport herself and others. She can also mix the two powers to 'heart' objects, similar to Telekinetic Orbing. When she was a baby, she would constantly teleport her mother to her when she needed comfort. She attended Magic School as a child, along with Melinda, Tamora and Kat. Prue spent most of her time in the school's library. She loved all types of literature and often wrote short stories to read for her family. She always concentrated more on the academic side of magic school, rather than performing magic. It was at Magic School where she met her future fiancé, Aiden Sawyer, who was in her cousin Wyatt's year. They became friends at the school, despite Aiden being half demon, but grew apart once Aiden had left. When she was 8 years old, Prue and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. After leaving Magic School, at aged 14, she attended University High School, a mortal school. This was so she could gain experience of working amongst normal people to prepare her for later life. She was a very bright student, often getting A's, winning awards and eventually became Student Body President. She graduated as Valdictorian and went on to study Literature at college. It was during her time at college when she reunited with Aiden, after her car broke down on her way home for spring break and he was her mechanic. The two hit it off and began dating. After graduating college, Prue worked at her local library, whilst attending business classes, hoping one day to open her own book store. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Prue was 22 years old, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Prue was crushed at the news, as were her sisters, and felt pressurized to stay strong for her sisters, since she's the eldest, dealing with Emily's depression and Charlotte's rebellious, unstable actions. Although she put up a strong front for them, alone, or with Aiden, she showed how truly heartbroken she was at their death. The sisters, along with help from their cousins and aunts, tried a lot of magical ways to try and bring their parents' back, however as their deaths' were natural and not magical, they were unable to change or prevent the plane crash. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. Moving on and Opening 'Cupid's Literature After a few months, Prue was able to begin moving on from her parents' deaths, and it caused her to start pursuing her dream, which was to open her own bookstore. She found a spot on which to develop and build the store, and chose the name 'Cupid's Literature', in memory of her father. Whilst interviewing for staff to help run the store, she came across a young witch, named Scott, when they were both attacked by a demon during the interview. Prue chose Scott to become asssistant manager of the store, not just for his efficiency and organizational skills, but also the fact that she, and her sisters, wouldn't have to hide their magic, and would be able to discuss demons and magic in the store, as well as ask for his assistance and guide him as a novice witch. Powers and Abilities * As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Prue also has the abilities of: * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the mind. This is Prue's power that she developed from her witch side, which she channels through her hands. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Prue can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Prue developed from her cupid side. Romantic Life Aiden Sawyer Prue first met Aiden whilst attending Magic school, when Aiden was in the same school year as her cousin, Wyatt, but they grew apart after he left. She reunited with him whilst she was in college, after her car broke down on her way home for spring break and he was her mechanic. The two hit it off and began dating. When Prue was heartbroken after her parents' deaths, Aiden was there to comfort her. A few months later, Aiden proposed to Prue whilst the pair were in Paris, after Aiden found out from her sister Charlotte that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Aiden often helps Prue, and her sisters, when vanquishing demons and aids her with magical problems, just as her mother's ex-husband Cole used to when they were together. Work Life * 'Library: '''Whilst attending business classes, Prue worked part time at her local library, wanting to gain experience of working and organising books and literature, for her future plans. * 'Cupid's Literature: '''After her parents' death, Prue wanted to pursue her dream of opening her own bookstore. On the one year anniversary of her parents' death, she opened Cupid's Literature in their memory, employing novice witch, and new friend Scott to be assistant manager. The sisters use this store as a meeting place to discuss demon attacks and magical problems. Category:Main Characters